1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving brightness uniformity at edges thereof and reducing a non-display area thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying images thereon and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel.
The display panel includes a first substrate on which pixels are disposed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and an image display layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The image display layer is driven by the pixels, and light transmittance of the light passing through the image display layer is controlled by the image display layer, to thereby display the images. The image display layer is a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer or an electrophoretic layer.
The display apparatus has been designed to have a flat shape, but a display apparatus having a curved surface shape has been developed.